


False

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x25 Love On The RocksMissing scene Karen let’s Jack have it
Relationships: Jack McNeil/Karen Wilder





	False

“You could have been much nicer to that boy”Karen scolded Jack

“I’m not his father”Jack gritted through his teeth

“You couldn’t have at least entertained him”Karen says 

“I’m a grown man with a job”Jack rebutted 

“An extremely stubborn man”Karen rolled her eyes

“I’m not a dad and I’m not going to give some kid false hopes”Jack states 

“Who the hell pissed in your Cheerios?”Karen asked him 

“I am working and I am being interrupted by foolishness”Jack argues with her 

“Being nice isn’t foolishness”Karen tells him

“Well I don’t have any time for it”Jack quipped

“You need to not be so uptight all the time”Karen says


End file.
